Hadrus
Hadrus are a hadrosaurid race in the Vistelo galaxy. Their most distinguishing feature is the variety of head crests they have, which also serve as natural instruments of sorts. Hadrus started as a breed of livestock bred by the earliest tyranis, unaware of the intelligence starting to build within their crested skulls. It was not until scientific advances proved the hadrus to be as capable of thought and emotion as any other race that they were afforded tenuous first steps to civil rights, the first of which being the right to not be eaten. Though progress has been slow, hadrus are now more or less equals with their once-predators, yet their bloody history hangs over their heads. Etymology and Other Names Hadrus is an Avinguan word, deriving from the root hadro, "song". Thus, hadrus could be translated to "singer". It has become the most popular term for them, as their history on Fervidus has rendered less flattering names on them; in Meihi-tatsu, they are the gohan-shun, or "food people", and in their native Noho-hyo, they are simply lyong, "meat". Biology and Anatomy Hadrus are a reptilian species, classified as a "dinosaur" like the other reptiles of Baag-aggi. They are a quadrupedal race, with large hind legs with three toe claws, and smaller front limbs with grasping pinkies. They have thick, heavy tails with limited flexibility, and massive guts for digesting vegetation, their primary food source. They have long skulls with hard, shearing beaks behind which are massive batteries of teeth. Their most prominent feature is their massive crests, which can vary wildly in shape depending on the individual, but all are connected to their nasal canals and can be used to make loud vocalizations. Hadrus have the lowest rate of being born dry, at near 0%; nearly all hadrus have some degree of natural magic, however small. They can weave this into their "songs", and traditionally this has been used for healing. Sociology and Culture Hadrus culture is, relatively speaking, young; prior to several centuries ago, they were denied any form of leisure or individual pursuits. As a result, most of hadrus culture tends to swing the opposite direction. Once disallowed any form of pleasure, they now embrace any they can find, in worries of the day it might all be taken away again. As a result of their unique cranial anatomy, most hadrus lean towards the musical arts, becoming singers or players of their natural "instrument". Even those that choose other paths may keep singing as a side hobby, and in general hadrus lean heavily towards the arts. Craftsmen are also common, ever seeking to create that which can truly be their own. Despite this burst of hedonism and self-direction, there is still a cultural paranoia to the hadrus, and many can be soft-spoken and withdrawn around other races. It rarely takes the form of abject racism, but a certain disquiet was inevitable to being treated as food for millenia. Behavior Hadrus voices tend to sound rather musical. It's rarely anything so drastic as singing everything they say; they just tend to have a certain musical lilt to their tone. All hadrus have baritone voices. Hadrus tend to be mild-mannered and soft-spoken, but when upset will snort loud, blaring notes, slamming their front feet to the ground. Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder All hadrus are Large, incurring all bonuses and penalties thereof. A hadrus character may take +2 Dex -2 Str or +2 Cha -2 Wis. Warden's Paean: All hadrus treat Perform (Sing) as a class skill. Once per day, with a successful DC 15 Perform (Sing) check, a hadrus may heal 1d6+level HP to themselves or an ally within 10' of them. Swiftsong: Once per day, a hadrus may move twice their normal movement speed as a Move action. Wanderer's Minuet: Hadrus gain +2 Survival and +1 Knowledge (Nature). 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution and Charisma scores increase by 1. Size. Your size is Large. However, you can only grapple creatures up to your own size, and you only have 1.5x carrying capacity. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Weapons. You cannot wield conventional weapons, and must have equivalent specialized weapons designed for your use. These equivalent weapons are scaled up using Oversized Weapons rules rather than Large Weapons. Warden’s Paean. You can cast the healing word spell as a first-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Nature’s Minne. You have proficiency in the Performance skill. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races